Hanna Christmas Parties and Kids
by BlondeLunaa
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after 7x11 "Cancel Christmas". Sam wonders if there will be little Kensi/Deeks babies in the future. Definitely a Densi fanfic and their moms are also mentioned! Enjoy!


**Hanna Christmas Parties and Kids**

* * *

NCIS:LA / DENSI ONESHOT

This story takes place after episode 7x11 "Cancel Christmas"

* * *

 _Kensi pov_

She was looking at Deeks playing dolls with Michelle's cousins with a soft smile on her face. Normally she would be making fun of him but he and the kids looked so happy that she didn't have the heart to make even a small joke.

She heard someone sit next to her on the couch and forced herself to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her to acknowledge the person beside her. I turned out to be Sam, who had a knowing look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wondering if Deeks tried to change your mind yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about", but she felt her cheeks get hot and prayed silently that he didn't notice.

"Changed your mind about kids", he mentioned casually.

She blushed for real this time and turned to look at Deeks again. The smile form before crept back on her face again.

Sam took this as a sign to go on.

"You know, I was thinking of using the pictures Michelle took to blackmail him for playing with dolls, especially after he kissed you like that under the mistletoe in front of the kids.

She coughed at this and smiled sheepishly at him.

"But after seeing your moms together I don't think that will be his, or yours for the matter, biggest concern."

"Why?" she asked confused.

He nodded in the direction of her mom and Mrs Deeks on the opposite of the room. They were chatting and smiling happily while looking at Michelle's cousins, who were now breathlessly listening while Deeks animatedly read them a story.

Kensi's mom must have felt her watching because she caught her eye and winked at her before turning back to her conversation and watching Deeks.

Kensi immediately understood her mom's intention and buried her face in her hands before looking back up to a smirking Sam.

"O God, this was a terrible idea."

"Haha, you regret bringing them together yet, at the Hanna Christmas party? Sam joked.

"Yep" she sighed, but had to smile when Deeks caught her eye and waved at her while still reading the story to kids who were rapidly growing tired from being allowed to stay up so late.

She waved back and sneaked a glance to Sam who had watched the exchange silently. She had thought it would be awkward to switch from work partners a couple when they were off the clock but still accompanied by their coworkers, but Sam and Callen hadn't made much more of a joking comment after Deeks broke the ice by kissing her full on the mouth under the mistletoe.

They had all relaxed and enjoyed the Christmas diner Michelle had spent the day preparing and had then settled on the couch chatting and drinking while the kids had wanted to be entertained by Deeks.

"He doesn't even have to, you know" she said softly, not sure if Sam even heard her and all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Deeks and the kids.

"Hm?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't even need to change mind. I mean look at him, how could I ever deny him such happiness when he does ask?"

Sam took in the scene in front of him again and smiled at her.

"Never thought I would live to see the day that Miss Kensi Blye would go soft."

"Oh please" she said. But she had to admit that he was right. Only Deeks was capable of doing that to her.

Later, after Michelle had convinced Deeks to bring the kids to bed and he in his turn had convinced Kensi to help him, not that both of them had needed a lot of convincing, she lay relaxing in the same spot on the couch, but this time in the strong arms of Deeks.

Sam and Michelle sat next to them, looking through the photos Michelle had taken on her camera.

They must have come to the picture of Deeks and the kids, because they smiled and Michelle turned to Deeks and Kensi to show them.

"For whatever it's worth, you two will make great parents one day" Sam said softly and Michelle nodded in agreement before they turned back to the camera and started looking at the other photos.

Kensi had felt Deeks stir when Sam said it and turned her head to look at his surprised face. But when she had to blush he positively beamed at her.

It was as if he had figured out exactly what she and Sam had been talking about before, not that she was very surprised by it, it was their job to figure things out of course, because he moved his head closer.

"You know, one day we will" he whispered in her ear.

After that he moved his lips lower and kissed that sweet spot on her neck. And she found herself not minding at all that he had figured out that she, Kensi Blye, wanted little baby Deeks' running around in the future.

* * *

 **AN:** Yay, my first NCIS:LA/densi fanfic! Haha forgive me for posting a Christmas story in the summer, it came up to me and demanded to be posted! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review? :)


End file.
